Shut Up and Dance With Me ( A Tag to Infidelity & Mother)
by Carebearmaxi
Summary: Harvey and Donna have just found out about Harvey's mother's death; however, they can't just leave Mike and Rachel's wedding as they have key positions in the wedding party. Harvey starts to brood and Donna seeks to comfort him by reminding him that he promised to dance with her all night. Can lyrics to a song Harvey remembers and the site of Donna in that dress comfort him?


**Author's Note: I was inspired by a few lyrics of the song by the same name. I thought it might fit because of where I left off in Infidelity and Mother. Just a little DARVEY fluff- carebearmaxi.**

Shut Up and Dance With Me

(A Tag to Infidelity & Mother)

The reception just seemed to go on and on endlessly. Harvey was sure he was going to have a headache from all the noise he thought as he sat quietly on the sidelines in one of the soft chairs in the large reception room at The Plaza Hotel He forgot that the young couple just married were 15 years younger than he and his wife. Just as the thought of Donna in that low cut teal wedding gown came to him, he watched her approach with a drink in her hand.

"Hey, Harvey, you had enough yet? I thought you didn't want to go home after you read the note from your mom's nurse. You promised to dance the night away with me and we have only had two dances. Come on, hon, I guarantee you can have me in the dark if you find me..." Donna said holding Harvey's left hand on which the stones of his wedding band caught the dim light.

"Oh, Donna, not right now. Why don't you stop here awhile and I'll have you right here?" Harvey playfully smirked while patting his thighs. "Come sit on daddy's lap?"

"Now you're just sick, Specter. You said the same thing to our daughter not 24 hours ago."

"If it's any consolation, I wasn't being Amanda's daddy then, seductress."

Donna knelt down in her tight matron-of-honor gown and managed not to spill her girls out onto the floor. Her breasts were just in her husband's line of vision and it made her wonder how many other men had been oggling her breasts just like her husband happened to be at the moment. Donna looked up at him and held his hand tight.

"Really, honey, if you want to go we can. Rachel just needs to throw the bouquet and Mike the garter. Neither one of us needs to be here for that," Donna said in all seriousness. She knew he was still reeling from the news about his mother, but she knew he did not want to spoil Rachel and Mike's wedding. He did have his duties as Best Man to perform.

"How was my speech?"

"Considering I wrote most of it, I think it was great," Donna said with a sly look at her husband.

"Well, you know I'm not good at that touchy feely stuff."

"You've gotten a lot better in the last couple of years, sir." She smiled slyly at him and they shared a moment of silent companionship while the music blared in the background.

She heard Harvey sniff and then she decided to take a seat next to him. He turned and kissed her full on the mouth and then his hand began to drift down toward her breast and hip which was when Donna had to stop him.

"Harvey, not here..."

"Then where? Nobody can really see. It's. too. Dark," Harvey said kissing his wife's neck and moving to her pushed up cleavage. " My God you are hot in that dress...you're hot anyway. I am the luckiest man in the world."

"Yes, you are, but you ain't getting not of this without a little privacy. I'm your wife, dammit, not your whore...well I could be," Donna joked.

Suddenly the music shifted from an upbeat modern tune to one more suited for him and Donna. Nothing like a little cool jazz and the sight of his wife in that dress allowed Harvey's desire to raise a couple of notches.

"Shut up and dance with me," Harvey suddenly said as he rose and taking Donna's hands in his led her to the dance floor where, in the dark, he acknowledged he was the luckiest man in the world by holding Donna close to him, each letting their hands wander in the dark going places where they two only knew was familiar and loved to be touched as they kissed looking more of a bride and groom than the bride and groom.

Although still some strings of grief were still entwined in the back of Harvey's mind, Harvey's mood began to lighten, and his thoughts strayed to the lyrics of a song he recently heard that fit him and Donna at that moment the same as they had fit together their whole lives.

 _ **Oh don't you dare look back  
Just keep your eyes on me  
I said you're holding back  
She said shut up and dance with me  
This woman is my destiny  
She said oh oh oh  
Shut up and dance with me**_

 **Shut Up and Dance with Me-**

 **By Walk The Moon**


End file.
